forbiddensirenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamon Takeuchi
Tamon Takeuchi (竹内多聞) is a playable character in Forbidden Siren. A university professor, he went to Hanuda, claiming to do research with Yoriko Anno, a student of his who secretly has a crush on him. In actual fact, he came to the village in order to find out the cause of his parents' deaths, as he is a former resident of the town before the landslide in 1976. 'Story' Prior to the Incident A 34-year-old university professor who was originally a resident of Hanuda in his childhood. When he was 7 years old, he lost his parents (Omito and Yoshiko Takeuchi) during an earthquake caused by the failure of the ceremony to revive Datasushi. He wandered the destroyed remains of Hanuda, calling out for his parents. His tragedy is documented in a newspaper article. At some point after this, he was adopted and went on to be a professor at a university, where he gained the romantic attention of one of his students, Yoriko Anno. He went to Hanuda in search of discovering the cause behind his parents’ deaths 27 years ago, accompanied by Yoriko. After the Incident They arrived in Hanuda on Day 1. When they arrive at Hanuda by car, Tamon senses that something is wrong, and asks Yoriko to stay in the car. However, Yoriko got out when she felt that she was being watched by someone. They briefly experience Sightjacking each-other, both confused about what is going on. Through Tamon’s instructions, they sneak their way through a small village, hearing the school broadcast of Harumi via radio. Continuing their journey, Tamon is shocked and appalled that Yoriko drank some of the red water despite his protest. They hear the roar of the Shibito Brain occupying the area and killed it before moving on. At around 10:00 am on Day 2, Yoriko and Tamon are by a stone bridge. Yoriko finds Tamon’s name embedded in one of the rails, leading to Tamon confessing his true purpose behind going to Hanuda and apologized that he dragged her into this. Yoriko says that he did not need to apologize, since she came to Hanuda because of him. They laugh before Yoriko is shot by a sniper Shibito, sent falling down onto the banks below the bridge. Making his way down to Yoriko, Yoriko says that despite being shot, she does not feel any pain. Tamon states that, due to consuming the red water, she is slowly turning into a Shibito. He promised to come back to her while he dealt with the sniper. Tamon set fire to a wooden bridge the sniper was near, preventing either person from crossing. He corners the Shibito at his original sniping point, and defeats him, only to discover that it is Akira Shimura, his old neighbor. By the time he gets back, Yoriko is gone; she and Kyoya Suda had been taken away by Shiro Miyata. Tamon makes his way to the Miyata Hospital in search of Yoriko, confronting the Shibito inhabiting it. This culminates him finding a picture of Hisako Yao back in 1964, who has not aged, and fought the Shibito Brain Mina Onda. Defeating Mina, he discovers Yoriko’s glasses, and fears for the worst. Tamon pieces together that Hisako is trying to commence a ritual that will summon Datatsushi, and sets off to prevent the ritual from occurring. During Day 3, by the time he gets to the Nest, it is too late; Miyako Kajiro has been sacrificed, unleashing the spirit of the alien god. In the confrontation, Tamon briefly reunites with Yoriko and meets Kyoya Suda and Kei Makino. Datatsushi’s physical form is not complete, since the remainder of Miyako’s blood lies within Kyoya. The creature tries to take Kyoya, but he, Kei and Tamon are sent to the level below. Regaining consciousness in a pool of red water, Kyoya and Tamon attempt to penetrate the Nest again, leaving Kei behind. Kyoya and Tamon team up to break through the Nest, but along the way, Tamon cuts off the electricity in the building so as to sneak past a sniper Shibito, while Kyoya, aided by Miyako’s spirit, finds a way into the nest. Tamon begins to feel the effects of his transformation into a Shibito – he convulses on the floor in pain, looking pale. He hears the Shibito-sounding voice of Yoriko, and sees her with an unnatural smile as she runs towards him to reunite. However, Datatsushi appears between them to attack. Luckily, a wave of red water, brought on by the self-sacrifice of Shiro Miyata, flooded the three, separating Tamon and Yoriko from each-other and Datatsushi. Back on the ground afterwards, he once again feels himself slowly transforming, then hears the voices of his mother and father. As if in a trance, he makes his way to his house after following their voices. Along the way, he fights off the Shibito-transformed Naoko Mihama as a dog-shibito and Reiko Takato as a Brain Shibito. Once at his old house, he is shocked to discover his mother and father standing right in front of him, both happy to see their son after nearly 30 years of being apart. They looked as they were at the time of the landslide that killed them. Overwhelmed with happiness, Tamon embraces his parents, who in turn embrace him. Unknown to him, due to his continuing transformation, his parents are very different compared to what they are to his eyes. They are Shibito who resist the siren, call of Datatsushi, and rot away while retaining their humanity and love for their son. The next day, Tamon, still human, is still in the same position, not wanting to be away from his parents again. His parents have done nothing to him, just wanting to be with their son again. Yoriko suddenly bursts into the house and beats Tamon’s parents with a baseball bat. She drags him away, telling him that "it's no time to be playing happy families". Due to the red water he involuntarily came into contact with, Tamon is unable to leave the alternate Hanuda dimension. It is unknown what his fate is. Characteristics Personality Tamon is dedicated—if not obsessed—with finding out the truth behind his parents’ deaths. When he finally reunites with them, he cries in happiness and wants to be with them still when Yoriko drags him away from them. He wishes for the safety of others, as he promises Yoriko to come back for her after dealing with Shibito Akira. In Day 3, he states to Kyoya that, in the time of crisis Hanuda is in that Datatsushi is resurrected, it’s best to make sure that one looks out for themselves, although he’s sure that Kei should survive, as he tells Kyoya not to worry about him – part of this might be due to how weak Kei is as a result of their fall, so Tamon might not want there to be anything to slow them down. Tamon’s willing to team up with others if it means that they can penetrate the Nest and try and sort out how to set things straight. Gameplay In gameplay terms, Tamon He is one of the toughest characters in the game alongside Akira Shimura and Shiro Miyata; almost always carrying his revolver. At the start of Day 3, he loses it but instead gains a new weapon, the Steel Pipe. To this end, he is always equipped with that and so he is never really defenseless, apart from the short period after he loses his revolver. Interestingly, Tamon is the only character who shares his level with another major character who can carry weapons (Kyoya Suda). He is also accompanied by Yoriko Anno for the majority of the game until he lost her in the middle of Day 2. Relationships *'Yoriko Anno = '''His student; accompanies him to Hanuda *'Akira Shimura = Former neighbor and friend of his father. Shoots him down after Yoriko gets shot. *'''Kyoya Suda and Kei Makino = Meets them after Datatsushi's resurrection, later leaves Kei and teams up with Kyoya to penetrate Nest. *'Datatsushi' = Witnesses its resurrection; and is almost attacked by his incomplete form. *'Harumi' = Hears her pleads from Harayadori through the school's radio tower. *'Hisako Yao' = Realizes that she is trying to resurrect Datatsushi. *'Naoko Mihama = '''Encounters and fights her as a Shibito dog. *'Reiko Takato = Encounters and fights her as a Shibito brain. *'''Omito and Yoshiko Takeuchi = His parents; losses them when he was 7 years old in the landslide from 1976. Missions 'Trivia' *His surname is taken from the Takeuchi Document (also known as the Takenouchi Document), a book written in Jindai Script, Takenouchi no Sukune, and Take(no)uchi Kiyomaru, a scholar of Jindai Script and the first person to "discover" the documents, amongst others. "Tamon" comes from Bishamonten 毘沙門天 (also known as Tamonten), chief of the Four Heavenly Kings in Buddhism. The director also had a friend by the name of Tamon Takeuchi. *7-year-old Tamon is played by Sakuya Toyama (born in 1998), the eldest son of director Keiichiro Toyama, who competed with his younger brother for the role and also appears as the voice of young Seigo Saiga in Siren: Blood Curse. *Adult Tamon is played by Masaki Tachi, who also fills the role of Tamon's father, Omito. *Young Tamon standing amidst the rubble in the aftermath of the landslide in the intro was intentionally made to resemble Harumi Yomoda's situation in the game's ending. *Takeuchi's general image is based on Reijiro Hieda, an ostracised former archaeologist who researches strange happenings from across Japan, who is the protagonist of Daijiro Morohoshi's Yokai Hunter manga. *Appears in the timeframes Day 1, Day 2 and Day 3. *His role as professor, noting the Shibito's insect-like patterns, and eventual knowledge of the truth of Hanuda are traits given to Sam Monroe in Siren: Blood Curse. *Tamon's first Day 3 level starts a tradition of a team-up level that is present in every game of the series. *Tamon is the only character whose fate—whether or not he remains a human or ultimately turns into a Shibito—is never revealed. *Tamon’s interactions with his Failed Shibito parents presents another side effect of the transformation – seeing other Shibito as normal people. However, he never experiences seeing the angel-like patterns surrounding him, nor do any Shibito ignore him. Gallery Tamon info.png|Tamon's information on the pause screen, including his profile portrait takeuchi3.jpg|Tamon Takeuchi 009_-_Tamon_Takeuchi's_Faculty_ID.jpg|Tamon's Faculty ID Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Shibito